Installing and removing covers for vehicles such as for example a boat, is both time consuming and difficult. Depending upon the size of the boat, one or more individuals are required to install and remove the cover, which operation must be coordinated among the individuals. Where smaller covers are utilized, certain areas of a boat may be unprotected from the elements.
A need has thus arisen for a complete vehicle cover that is durable, easy to install and remove while simultaneously providing maximum protection against the elements for the entire vehicle when covered.